prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dakota Kai
| birth_place = Auckland, New Zealand | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Auckland, New Zealand | billed = | trainer = | debut = 2007 | retired = }} Cheree Crowley (May 6, 1988) is a New Zealand female professional wrestler currently competing for the U.S.-based Shimmer Women Athletes promotion under the name Evie. Evie is part of the Impact Pro Wrestling roster in her native New Zealand, where she is the current two time Women's Champion. She is also 1-time PWWA Champion. Career Evie debuted within the Auckland based promotion, Impact Pro Wrestling in December 2007. In September 2011, she competed in Sydney based company, Professional Wrestling Alliance for their annual all female show PWWA. She faced Kellie Skater in one on one contest, picking up the win. In August 2012, Evie would become the first ever Impact Pro Wrestling NZ Woman's Champion, defeating Britenay and Megan-Kate in a triple threat match. A week later, she would go on to win the Interim PWWA Championship tournament to determine who would defend the belt while Madison Eagles was out with injury. Her first defense was against Kellie Skater as the main event of the 2012 PWWA show. The match went to the 30 minute time limit draw, Evie retaining. Evie made her debut for Shimmer Women Athletes at the SHIMMER 53 event in New Jersey on April 6, 2013; participating in a five-way match which she lost to Christina Von Eerie, and also included Yuu Yamagata, Kalamity, and Rhia O'Reilly. At SHIMMER 54 on April 13, Evie defeated Kimber Lee to pick up her first win for the promotion, but she was defeated by Mia Yim the next day at SHIMMER 56. On April 19, Evie made her debut for SHINE Wrestling in a losing effort at SHINE 8 against Mercedes Martinez. September would see her face a returning Madison Eagles to determine the undisputed PWWA Champion. It was the main event of PWWA's 2013 show, and she won with a top rope double stomp. After Impact Pro Wrestling returned after a few months from folding in mid 2013, all the previous title holders were stripped of their championships. Evie would eventually win the IPW Women's Championship back in December 2013 making her an undefeated 2 time champion, and in turn aligning herself with a new heel faction called 'The Investment'. 2014 saw Evie begin the year in Japan, as part of a three month contract that was awarded to her through Zero-1 Australia. She competed with the promotion, DIANA. During her stay, Evie also teamed with Madison Eagles in a losing effort against 3g (Kellie Skater and Tomoka Nakagawa) for the SHIMMER Tag Championships. April saw Evie travel back to the United States, beginning her second tour in New Orleans. She competed against Hikaru Shida at the SHIMMER 62 ippv, and was pinned after a running knee. April 11 and 12 saw Evie head to Berwyn for SHIMMER volumes 63-66, where she managed to win both singles competition over Rhia O'Reilly (vol 63) and Nicole Matthews (vol 66). Evie appeared on the October 14, 2015 episode of WWE's NXT, losing to debuting villainess Nia Jax. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' **''TTYL'' (Fireman's carry dropped into a shin kick) **Diving double foot stomp *'Signature moves' **Yakuza kick to a cornered opponent *'Tag teams and stables' **BFF (with Megan-Kate) - (2009-2012) **The Investment (2013) **'Hyper Destroyers' - (with Kellie Skater & Hiroyo Matsumoto) (2015-Present) *'Entrance themes' **"Scorpio Girls" by Supergroove Championships and accomplishments *'Impact Pro Wrestling' **IPW New Zealand Women's Championship (2 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #40 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females *'Professional Wrestling Alliance' **PWWA Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:1988 births Category:2007 debuts Category:Female wrestlers Category:New Zealand wrestlers Category:Impact Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes current roster Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:Living people Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom current roster Category:Stardom current roster